Damned Dancer
by Samantha1314
Summary: Read the story :. The exact title doesn't match with the story... Like, it has nothing to do with a dancer.
1. Chapter 1

_Whispers Of Hollow .  
><em>Prologue: Whispers of the wind shook the trees as it called my name . Sharp needles of pine pricked my fingers as my hands ran across the lips of the tree . I felt my eyes narrow and widen . Standing tall , the trees hushed . All silence ended for a split second before the wind screached , screaming .

Chapter 1 .  
>My eyes flew open as I jumped out of my bed , gasping for air . Images replayed in my mind of my dream , soon to find myself screaming . My door swung open , my mom running in to hug me . "Shhh , it's okay . Mama's here . Shhh ." Her sweet voice tendered the images , soon to stop . Blinking , I finally started to see again . Releasing her grip , she stood and glanced down at me . Eyes shut tight , I could hear her hollow foot steps walking torwards my window . I didn't want to open my eyes even though I did anyway . I took a quick glance , my eyes soon clmaping shut again . A black image caused my screaming to erupt and vibrate throughout the room . Teeth gritted , my hands shook vilently as I squeezed the sheet , wrapping it around my fist . Hot breaths skided down my neck . I shivered . Everything calmed as the sobbing of my mom broke the image . Huffs came from her as well . Her voice cracked as she whispered so silent I could barley hear her , "Why ? Why her . Why my baby girl ?" I made my way over to her . She knew I felt safer in her arms but in reality , she knew I wasn't safe anywhere but continued to protect me in her arms . Her body heat warmed my pale skin . I choked but manage to speak , "Mum , I'm scarred ." My heart snapped in two pieces when I felt tears that weren't mine trickle down my cheek . "I know dear . I know ." My eyes opened , only to see darkness . I knew my white eyes struck fear into my mom's eyes each time she saw them but this time , she didn't speak and I couldn't feel her emotion . I just knew she wasn't happy . Her tender lips pressed against my forehead . Moving way , she left my room . Settling in the rocking chair , I picked up my notebook and pencil . <em>' Blind , but I can still see the things I see , why ? Why are my eyes white ? I'll continue to ask till I'm answered . ' <em> My hands released , everything dropping to the ground as he appeared again . I screamed , flying out of the chair . I gripped his chalky throat . His desperate gags strengthened my grip . Realizing he couldn't escape , he disappeared . Breathing heavy and deep , I stood still , wanting the moment to swell and low over . Knowing he was clearly gone , my heart beat slowed and my breathing calmed . I woke to my mother's feet pounding up the stairs , making her way back to my room . The creaked when it opened . I shivered a little , sitting down on my bed . She set something down next to me . My nostrils opened wide as I sniffed the lingering smell etching its way across them . I could make out bacon , eggs , and sausage . _'Yumm'_' slipped into my thoughts as I spooned the eggs into my mouth . Stuffed , my mother took the plate and tucked me in . She kissed my forehead and left , leaving the door open . I listened to her down stairs but started to doze off , the last thing I herd before fidning myself asleep was the brutal words of sweet dreams Kirsten .


	2. Chapter 2

.Damned Dancer.  
>Chapter 1.<br>Ugh, I'm officially sick of this drama shit. Why can't we all just learn to get along or shut our fucking mouths? Well, considering I'm the one who can't keep my mouth shut and has to have a say in everything, that's hard to ask. But most of us usual teens do mind our own business. Ha! What am I telling myself! Have I gone crazy! Insane! No! I-I'm fine, gr. Well, let's just get this over with Sabrina, we can do it. We? What, is there suddenly another me involved? Nope, couldn't be. I'm me, and me only. Me, myself and I, all the way. "Maria! You annoy me! If school wasn't so important I'd pop you right in the middle of what you call your so realistic face!" I blunted out, not realizing the teacher standing a few feet away. Her jaw dropped and her eyes gazed quickly upon me. "Sabrina! I otta send you straight to the principal's office but you can just go stand in the corner and think about how rude that was!" Maria stuck her tongue out me like a baby. What are we? Toddlers? In my mind I couldn't help but laugh hysterically at her. "Maria, stop acting so immature and thank me," I grinned. I could tell she was extremely confused which made me laugh harder. " One, you're such a blonde and two, for this." Everyone hoped out of their seats, running and crowding around us, blocking Mrs. Trooper for a moment. My fist popped her in the mouth within' seconds. I stepped back, my fist a little red but she took to the most pain. I became satisfied as blood trickled out from the side of her mouth, a tooth missing. I sat down, bored. Maria in the nurse office across from me in the principal's office, she quickly threw herself around, facing the opposite way when she noticed my sleek grin. Mr. Rick slipped in, closing the squeaky door behind him. He took a seat in his navy blue old, run down piece of cloth which he calls furnish. "Now, you can start by explaining why this all happened, Miss Vaughn," he began but I interrupted him, eager to tell my reason for nearly ridding of any beauty Maria may have once owned. "Well, you see Mr. Rick. Well, I aint gunna' lie. I hate Maria, she's a true Barbie and I bet Barbie thanks me just as much as I am myself right now, she's popular, racist, rude, in-tolerant and well, a true bitch-" He coughed, expecting me to keep myself clean and understanding, I nodded and continued. "I just thought she deserved it. She's the nigga' that ruined my life." I leaned closer, my eyes narrowed, still slightly smiling. "She may be that ass hole's daughter, but she aint my sister, no matter what and he won't be my father, ever." Mr. Rick didn't move, just sat in silence for a moment before walking out and leaving me alone. The door burst open which startled me as I woke from my day dreaming. "Sabrina Danielle Vaughn! Get your butt in the car now!" I gulped, scrambling past her and out to the car. I threw my bag in, sitting in the back and behind the driver seat, out of her reach. I sighed, Miss Drazel slumping into the seat and slamming the door. "I can't, well, actually I can believe that you would do such a thing Sabrina! I am very disappointed in you! You're going to have to be homeschooled already by the 9th grade! That's if you're lucky enough we don't have to take you out now!" The car struggled to start but finally did, Miss Drazel pressing quickly on the gas pedal and driving through the parking lot like a maniac. I giggled under my breath as I spoke some things to myself. Miss Drazel's eyes shot at me like a vultures. "What is ever so funny now Sabrina!" I sighed, slumping back in the seat. My mind went off in it's own little world, thinking of many different things. But there was one question I couldn't help but constantly ask myself.. Why am I such a bad child?


End file.
